SWEET ENEMY
by hyunnie02
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah dimana Kibum sang pewaris Keluarga Jung dengan Kyuhyun gadis miskin yang tinggal di mansion Jung/ Bagaimana sikap sang pangeran dingin melihat gadis gelandangan tinggal di mansionnya, akankah ... /Kihyun/ GS/ KibumxKyuhyun
1. Chapter 1

**SWEET ENEMY**

 **Cast : Jung Kyuhyun (GS)**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Other Cast**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance**

 **Disclaimer : Cast isn't mine the story isn`t mine, I just remake this story ^^**

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Itu dia orangnya baru datang", JongIn menunjuk dari jendela di lantai paling atas mansion Keluarga Jung. "Dia anak miskin yang dipungut oleh Jae Ahjumma."

"Mana?" Siwon ikut-ikutan mengintip di jendela dan mengernyit. "Sepertinya dia biasa-biasa saja? Apa yang membuat Heechul Ahjumma memungutnya?."

"Karena dia anak kesayangan di sekolah yang didirikan oleh Jae Ahjumma, nilai-nilai pelajarannya paling sempurna, dan otaknya jenius, meskipun dia datang dari keluarga miskin. Kudengar ayahnya baru meninggal karena kecelakaan di tempat kerja, dan dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, karena itulah Jae Ahjumma memutuskan menjadi penyandang dananya." Ucap JongIn.

Siwon melirik ke arah Kibum yang tampak tidak tertarik, sedang menenggelamkan diri dalam buku bacaanya. Lelaki itu tampak begitu dingin, muram dan tidak tersentuh, hanya beberapa orang yang bisa berdekatan dengannya. Jung Kibum putera dari konglomerat nomor satu di negara ini, Siwon dan JongIn adalah sebagian yang beruntung. Mereka dekat bukan karena Kibum yang membuka diri, tetapi karena kedua orangtua mereka memang bersahabat dan mereka sudah berkenalan sejak kecil.

Selain itu, Kibum bukanlah orang yang dekat dengan kedua orangtuanya. Appa nya tidak pernah ada di mansion, sibuk dengan bisnisnya, dan Umma nya lebih senang berkeliaran di luar dengan kegiatan amal dan kebaikan hatinya, merasa bahagia karena dipuja orang sebagai pribadi yang darmawan. Meskipun demikian Kibum sangat menghormati kedua orang tuanya itu

Dan Kyuhyun, orang yang mereka bicarakan itu tentunya menjadi subjek terbaru Jae Ahjumma -umma nya Kibum- untuk menuai pujian dari semua orang. Kibum mengernyit kesal. Ummanya selalu membuatnya repot. Dan sekarang umma nya yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang sudah paruh baya menampung anak gelandangan itu di sini, di mansionnya. Kibum harus selalu berinteraksi dengan anak gelandangan dari keluarga miskin itu.

"Tapi dia cantik", Siwon bergumam lagi, kali ini dia mengamati dengan Kibum lebih intens. "Kibum, kau benar-benar tidak ingin melihatnya?"

"Tak perlu" ucap Kibum mengangkat kepalanya dari buku, merasa terganggu karena kedua temannya mengganggu konsentrasinya membaca. "Lagipula aku akan bertemu dengannya karena dia akan tinggal di sini."

JongIn mengernyit, "Jae Ahjumma memutuskan supaya dia tinggal di _mansion_ keluarga Jung? Aku pikir dia hanya akan menanggung biaya hidup dan pendidikannya."

"Kyuhyun tidak punya rumah, karena ayahnya begitu miskin dan tidak mampu membayar hutang, rumah mereka disita oleh Bank, karena itu umma memutuskan menempatkannya di sini", jelas Kibum dengan mencibir. Membayangkan betapa senangnya Kyuhyun mendengar keputusan Ummanya membuat dirinya geram. Anak gelandangan itu pasti tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan sekalipun supaya bisa tinggal di mansion mewah ini. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja sebelum anak gelandangan itu mencoba menggerogoti harta keluarga Jung tak bakal habis selama tujuh turunan itu. Menurutnya semua orang sama, semuanya mengincar harta keluarga Jung. Begitupun anak gelandangan itu, Kibum sangat yakin Kyuhyun punya rencana buruk untuk menggerogoti kekayaan keluarganya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya ya?" ucap Siwon yang menangkap sorot kebencian di mata Kibum.

Dengan acuh Kibum mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak suka semua gelandangan miskin pengincar harta."

Siwon dan JongIn saling melemparkan pandangan tahu sama tahu. Akan gawat bagi Kyuhyun, kalau Kibum tidak menyukainya. Karena Kibum terkenal kejam dan tak berbelas kasihan kepada orang-orang yang tidak dia suka.

.

.

.

TBC/ END ?

Hola, Hyun is back bring the remake fanfiction. I know this story isn't mine but i was edit this story before.

Hope you'll like this remake fanfiction.

TBC/ END is your decision guys.

So, review please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**SWEET ENEMY**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (GS)**

 **Jung Kibum**

 **Other Cast**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance**

 **Disclaimer : Cast isn't mine the story isn`t mine, I just remake this story ^^**

 **Warn :**

" _ **italic" = inner**_

 **Kemaren Hyun salah ketik mengenai marga Kihyun di cast, tapi marga Kihyun yang bener adalah yang di atas yaa…**

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CHAPTER 1

Kyuhyun turun dari Limousine yang dikirimkan Nyonya Jung kepadanya, dan tertegun menatap mansion yang begitu indah di depannya. _Aigoo, mansion ini besar sekali, seperti istana di negeri dongeng_ , batin Kyuhyun. Dan seketika Kyuhyun merasa tidak pantas untuk tinggal di sini. Sebenarnya dia sudah berusaha menolak ketika Nyonya Jung memintanya tinggal di mansion keluarga Jung yang terkenal ini, tetapi Nyonya Jung bersikeras, dan akhirnya Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolaknya. Mengecam pendidikan hingga tinggi adalah impian Tuan Cho pada Kyuhyun, beliau berharap anak perempuan satu-satunya itu bisa memiliki kehidupan yang layak dengan memiliki pendidikan yang tinggi tidak seperti dirinya yang tak pernah mengecap bangku sekolah.

Digenggamnya kalung perak di lehernya, kalung itu sederhana, dengan liontin bulat yang bisa dibuka, di dalamnya ada foto Kyuhyun bersama ayahnya –Tuan Cho. Kalung perak itu adalah benda miliknya yang paling berharga, satu-satunya peninggalan appa nya, hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas, yang dibeli appa nya dari seluruh uang tabungannya selama bekerja sebagai buruh bangunan.

Seorang pelayan menjemputnya ke depan pintu dan membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan formal,

"Selamat datang nona Kyuhyun, Nyonya Jung sudah menberitahukan kedatangan anda. Silahkan masuk, kamar anda sudah disiapkan."

Kyuhyun menatap maid itu dengan gugup, dia tidak terbiasa dengan seseorang yang berlaku seperti itu kepadanya.

"Apakah Nyonya Jung ada?"

"Beliau tidak ada di mansion jam-jam segini, biasanya di malam hari beliau baru ada. Itupun kalau tidak ada undangan-undangan jamuan makan malam penting, tetapi saat ini Tuan Muda ada di mansion" jelas maid itu sopan. "Mari saya antar anda ke kamar anda."

Kyuhyun mengangguk gugup, membiarkan maid itu mengambil kopernya, sejenak Kyuhyun merasa malu karena koper bututnya tampak tidak pantas berada di dalam mansion semewah ini. Tetapi maid itu tampaknya tidak memperhatikannya.

Dengan ragu Kyuhyun mengikuti maid itu melangkah menaiki tangga lingkar dengan pegangan keemasan yang berkilau menuju lantai dua.

"Ini kamar anda, semoga anda betah di sini." Maid itu membukakan sebuah pintu besar dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk.

Kyuhyun masuk, lalu terpesona. Aigo luas kamar ini mungkin sama dengan rumah yang dia tinggali bersama appa nya dulu, bahkan mungkin lebih besar. Interiornya mewah, bergaya eropa dengan nuansa keemasan. Karpet yang melingkupi seluruh lantainya juga begitu tebal, sampai-sampai Kyuhyun merasa malu karena sepatu jeleknya tampak tidak pantas untuk menginjak karpet kamar itu.

"Silahkan nona beristirahat dulu, kalau anda butuh sesuatu tinggal tekan intercom di samping ranjang. Dan nanti malam silahkannona turun ke bawah untuk makan malam, Nyonya Jung ingin bercakap-cakap dengan anda nanti." Jelas maid itu dengan senyum di bibirnya. "Dan nonna bisa memanggil saya dengan Kepala Seo, karena saya merupakan Kepala pelayan di mansion ini."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham, dan kepala pelayan itu melangkah pergi setelah meletakkan koper Kyuhyun di samping lemari, meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian mengangumi ruangan yang akan menjadi kamarnya itu.

BRAK

Suara bantingan pintu terdengar dan membuat Kyuhyun sadar setelah tadi sempat melamun. Dengan cepat dia menoleh ke pintu dan

Deg

Sosok itu, sosok yang kini bersandar pada dinding di sebelah pintu kamarnya menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun. Membuat suasana di kamarnya tiba-tiba menjadi mencekam.

"Kuharap kau nyaman di kamar ini", suara yang keluar begitu dingin, dan tanpa sadar Kyuhyun memundurlan langkah menjauh.

"Kau.. kau siapa? Kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku tanpa permisi?"

Kibum mengangkat alisnya jengkel,

"Kenapa aku harus meminta permisi kepadamu? Ini rumah ku." Ucapnya sarkatis.

Kyuhyun tertegun, jadi sosok di depannya ini adalah Jung Kibum, pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis keluarga Jung yang terkenal itu. Kyuhyun sering mendengar namanya disebut-sebut di berita atau di majalah-majalah. Jung Kibum meskipun memiliki wajah bak dewa yunani tapi berkepribadian buruk dan sering bertengkar dengan wartawan. Kyuhyun dulunya tidak pernah tertarik dengan berita-berita itu, dia terlalu sibuk belajar di pagi hari dan kerja sambilan di malam harinya. Tetapi satu yang pasti Jung Kibum yang asli jelas lebih tampan dari apa yang ditayangkan di televisi atau di majalah-majalah, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Aku kesini untuk memperingatkanmu.", ucap Kibum melemparkan pandangan menghina kepada Kyuhyun. "Kau pasti merasa beruntung sekali karena umma ku mengizinkanmu tinggal di mansion ini. Tapi kau jangan terlalu berbesar hati, aku akan menendangmu langsung dari mansion ini segera setelah kau lulus sekolah nanti, karena tempat yang pantas untukmu bukanlah di mansion ini, tetapi di tempat kumuh, bersama para gelandangan sejenismu!", lalu membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun, dengan pintu berdebam di belakangnya.

"Sepertinya kalian sangat rukun", Siwon tertawa geli ketika dia dan Kibum berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun di lorong mansion. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergegas menjauh, sementara Kibum hanya menatap dengan pandangan dingin.

"Jangan bercanda, aku benar-benar terganggu dengan kehadirannya di sini." Ucap Kibum dingin.

"Apa kau merencanakan sesuatu?."

"Tentu" ucap Kibum dengan killer smile nya.

"Rencana apa?", ucap Siwon antusias.

"Rencana yang bisa membuat umma mengusirnya dari sini." Ucap Kibum dengan killer smirk membuat suasana sekitarnya langsung dingin mencekam.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam baru menunjukkan jam tujuh pagi namun mansion yang memiliki danau buatan di belakang rumahnya itu heboh ketika Nyonya sang empunya mansion berteriak marah karena salah satu kalung nya hilang. Kalung itu adalah kalung dengan batu sapphire blue sebagai gantungannya adalah benda yang berharga, selain karena harganya yang tak ternilai, kalung itu adalah kalung warisan yang diturunkan secara turun temurun kepada pengantin keluarga Jung. Seluruh pelayan gaduh mencari kalung itu, dan ketika tak juga ditemukan, mereka mulai saling menuduh.

"Dulu tidak pernah ada barang yang hilang di mansion ini."

"Iya dulu mansion ini sangat aman"

"Atau jangan-jangan karena anak itu? Kau pernah lihat kan? Anak angkat nyonya Jung yang ditempatkan di lantai dua itu, kemarin dia datang dan kalung Nyonya hilang, sungguh suatu kebetulan."

"Betul juga, sebelum kedatangan anak itu, mansion ini tidak pernah terdengar ada kejadian pencurian apapun."

Kibum kebetulan lewat dan mendengar percakapan para pelayan yang saling berbisik-bisik itu. Seringaian terbentuk di bibirnya tanpa ada yang menyadarinya. _Bagus_ , batinnya. _Bara sudah dinyalakan, tinggal menunggu angin menghembus supaya apinya membakar dirimu Kyuhyun._

Dengan langkah tenang Kibum memasuki kamar orang tua nya di lantai satu. Terlihat umma nya sedang merias wajah nya di depan sebuah cermin.

"Aku dengar kalung uma hilang." Ucap Kibum basa-basi dan duduk di sofa yang terletak di dekat jendela besar di kamar itu.

Nyonya Jung mengalihkan pandangan ke putra tunggalnya. "Benar-benar kecerobohan luar biasa, kalung itu warisan turun temurun keluarga Jung, kalau para pelayan itu tidak bisa menemukannya, umma akan memecat mereka semua."

"Umma sudah lapor polisi?"

"Belum. Umma ingin para pelayan mencarinya dulu, kalau sampai malam mereka tidak bisa menemukannya baru umma akan menghubungi polisi."

"Bukankah ini suatu kebetulan?" ucap Kibum acuh.

"Kebetulan apa?"

"Bahwa kalung umma hilang setelah anak gelandangan itu masuk ke rumah ini."

" _Jung Kibum!_ Jaga bicaramu.", suara Jaejoong meninggi, "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau tuduhkan. Kyuhyun adalah anak baik dan dia jenius, bagaimana mungkin kau mencurigainya mengambil kalung itu?"

"Aku tidak mencurigainya, aku hanya berpikir bahwa itu suatu kebetulan.", ucap Kibum hati-hati. "Kalung itu tidak ketemu sampai sekarang, dan kamar anak gelandangan itu adalah satu-satunya tempat yang belum diperiksa pelayan, tidak ada ruginya kan umma memeriksa kamar anak itu?"

Jaejoong termenung mendengar perkataan anak tunggalnya itu. _Benar juga, tidak ada ruginya kan kalau dia memerintahkan pelayannya memeriksa kamar Kyuhyun?_

Kyuhyun sedang belajar dan mencoba memecahkan soal geometri ruang yang rumit ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka dan beberapa pelayan masuk, diikuti Jaejoong dan Kibum yang menatapnya dengan sinar kebencian di matanya.

"Nyonya Jung?", Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari kursi belajarnya.

"Kau tidak keluar ya seharian ini?" ucap Jaejoong datar.

"Ne, Nyonya Jung. Sepulang sekolah saya langsung belajar di kamar." Kyuhyun menatap wajah-wajah yang menatapnya itu dengan bingung. Ada apa? Kenapa semua orang menatapnya dengan aneh.

Nyonya Jung berdehem sebentar, "Kalau begitu kau mungkin belum dengar, kalung rubiku hilang entah kemana pagi tadi, dan seluruh penjuru rumah sudah dicari, tinggal kamar ini yang belum." Tiba-tiba pandangan Nyonya Jung tampak gelisah, "Maafkan aku Kyuhyun, mungkin kami terpaksa memeriksa kamarmu, aku harap kami tidak akan menemukan kalung itu disini."

Wajah Kyhyun yang memang sudah pucat dari lahir menjadi lebih pucat. perasaannya kini tak tentu antara terhina, sedih, atau marah. Kalung Nyonya Jung hilang, dan dia sebagai pendatang yang datang dari level rendah, harus menghadapi penghinaan karena dicurigai mencuri kalung. Dengan pedih Kyuhyun mengangkat dagunya, "Silahkan periksa kamar ini."

Ketika para pelayan bergerak memeriksa seluruh bagian kamar, Kyuhyun sungguh yakin bahwa mereka tidak akan menemukan apapapun di kamar ini. Kyuhyun sungguh tidak mengambil kalung shappire blue itu, bahkan dia tidak terpikirkan sama sekali akan bentuk kalung shappire blue itu.

Tetapi kemudian, seorang pelayan membuka laci pakaian Kyuhyun dan terkesiap. Semua menoleh ke arah suara itu dan tertegun.

Di laci baju itu, dibawah pakaian-pakaian Kyuhyun, ada kalung shappire blue itu tergeletak di sana.

Wajah Nyonya Jung sulit diartikan antara kecewa, marah dan sedih.

"Aku sudah berbuat baik kepadamu, aku tidak menyangka kau melakukan perbuatan yang begitu tidak terpuji."

Kyuhyun pucat pasi, sungguh ia tidak menyangka kenapa kalung itu ada di sana, dia sungguh tidak tahu. _Bagaimana bisa_? _Bagaimana mungkin?_

Kemudian dia menangkap sinar kemenangan dan seringai menghina sekilas dari Kibum dan dia sadar. Lelaki itu pernah mengancam akan mendepaknya keluar dari mansion ini. Kyuhyun sangat yakin ini adalah ulah Kibum yang menjebaknya.

"Nyonya… saya sungguh-sungguh tidak mengambil kalung itu." Suara Kyuhyun bergetar karena semua pelayan dan Nyonya Jung menatapnya dengan pandangan menuduh, "Saya tidak tahu bagaimana bisa kalung itu berada di sana."

"Apa kau pikir kalung itu bisa jalan sendiri?", gumam Kibum dengan pandangan menghina.

Nyonya Jung menghela nafas panjang. "Kita bicarakan ini nanti. Kyuhyun kau ikut ke ruanganku, aku harus mengevalusi kebijakanku memberikan bantuan kepadamu, kau sungguh-sungguh mengecewakanku!", dengan marah Nyonya Jung membalikkan badannya dan pergi, dengan diikuti semua pelayan di belakangnya menyisakan Kibum dan Kyuhyun di ruangan itu.

"Well sepertinya kau akan lebih cepat diusir dari sini, tidak perlu menunggu sampai kau lulus sekolah." Gumamnya mengejek.

Mata bulat besar Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca antara perasaan malu dan marah luar biasa,

"Kau sungguh jahat!", desisnya penuh emosi.

Tanpa perasaan Kibum terkekeh dan kemudian matanya berubah kejam ketika melangkah mendekati yeoja mungil itu, membuat Kyuhyun memundurkan langkahnya takut hingga punggung Kyuhyun menabrak tembok di belakang dan membuat Kyuhyun meringis karena kepalanya juga ikut terbentur dengan kuat.

"Tempatmu bukan di sini. Tempatmu di sana, di tempat kumuh bersama para gelandangan, aku sudah pernah bilang kan? Jadi jangan bermimpi kau bisa tinggal dan menikmati kemewahan di mansion ini.", Tatapan Kibum tiba-tiba tertarik ke kilatan cahaya dari dada Kyuhyun, matanya beralih dan menemukan kalung perak yang sangat bagus di sana.

"Kalung apa itu?", tangannya meraih kalung itu dan Kyuhyun dengan defensif berusaha melindungi kalung peninggalan appa nya, tetapi Kibum memaksa hingga rantai kalung itu lepas, dan Kibum langsung merenggut kalung itu dalam genggaman tangannya,

"Jangan!", teriak Kyuhyun dan berusaha meraih kalung itu, tetapi tubuh Kibum terlalu tinggi untuknya yang hanya setinggi bahunya.

Kibum menatap kalung itu, lalu dengan jahat mengantonginya, "Sepertinya kalung itu sangat berharga ya? Aku akan mengambilnya, sebagai hukuman karena kau mencuri kalung nae umma."

"Aku tidak mencuri kalung itu, aku tahu kau yang menjebakku!", teriak Kyuhyun sambil berlari berusaha mengejar Davin. "Kembalikan kalungku!"

"Tidak, aku memutuskan akan memilikinya." dengan kejam Kibum meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menangis di belakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hola hyun is back bring the chapter one, I know this is just remake story but I don't know in chapter two the story will different or not from the true story. Give me ur opinion please because I need it for chapter two ^^**

 **Thank you and give ur opinion, comment, review or support**

 **Hyunnie02 ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kihyunelf** menurut chingu chapter ini udah panjang belum? gomawoyo atas reviewnya ^^

 **07** gomawo sudah bilang ceritanya bagus –padahal ini just remake– ini udah update chingu-yaa ^^ gomawoyo atas reviewnya ^^

 **Cuttiekyu94** kasih tahu gak yaa? Ditunggu aja chingu-ya ^^ gomawoyo atas reviewnya ^^

 **Emon204** wajar gak membingungkan chingu wong ini just remake story hehehehehe, aku aja gak tahu apa gaya penulisan aku berkembang atau gak. Ini udah update chingu, lama tak? gomawoyo atas reviewnya ^^

 **Yeri960** menurut chingu chapter ini udah panjang belum? gomawoyo atas reviewnya ^^

sepertinya pertanyaan chingu sudah terjawab di chapter ini ^^ gomawoyo atas reviewnya ^^

 **Yong Dong Jin316** sepertinya sih begitu chingu tapi liat nanti ke depannya gimana hidup kyumom ne, kibum mah emg begitu kadang jahat kadang … gomawoyo atas reviewnya ^^

 **Araaa** ini udah dilanjut chingu yaa ^^ gomawoyo atas reviewnya ^^

 **Shin ririn1013** terimakasih karena mau menunggu, gomawoyo atas reviewnya ^^

 **Widiantini9, Hwang 635, Sur0203, Dewiangel, Balqistzahwa, .146, FiWonKyu0201** gomawoyo atas reviewnya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**SWEET ENEMY**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (GS)**

 **Jung Kibum**

 **Yunho x Jaejoong**

 **Other Cast**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance**

 **Disclaimer : Cast isn't mine the story isn`t mine, I just remake this story ^^**

 **Warn :**

"…" _**= inner**_

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CHAPTER 2

Sore sudah beranjak malam ketika Kyuhyun turun dari bis. Dia diusir dari kediaman Jung karena di tuduh mencuri. Dan Nyonya Jung mengatakan akan mencabut semua bantuannya kepada Kyuhyun. Meskipun begitu Kyuhyun berterimakasih kepadanya karena Nyonya Jung memutuskan tidak akan melaporkan Kyuhyun kepada polisi, karena kalau tidak, Kyuhyun dipastikan dipenjara untuk beberapa tahun ke depan.

Sekarang Kyuhyun berdiri di dekat kompleks rumah kumuh, rumahnya yang dulu. Dia bingung harus berbuat apa. Dia tidak punya rumah karena rumahnya bersama appa nya dulu sudah disita, dan dia tidak punya siapa-siapa. Dan… perutnya lapar, dia terakhir makan pas saat sarapan di mansion Jung. Dia juga tidak punya uang. Yang dia bawa ketika keluar dari mansion keluarga Jung hanyalah pakaian-pakaiannya.

Sambil menekan perutnya yang mulai terasa perih, Kyuhyun melangkah ke emperan sebuah toko yang sudah tutup dan duduk di sana. Seperti melengkapi kepedihannya, hujan turun dengan derasnya, meniupkan hawa dingin dan cipratan air yang mulai membasahinya. Atap dari emperan toko itu ternyata tidak cukup melindunginya.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat akan appa nya dan menangis. Diingatnya ketika appa nya pulang sambil membawa jatah makan siang di proyek bangunannya untuk Kyuhyun, appa nya rela tidak makan siang supaya bisa membagi jatah makan siangnya dengan Kyuhyun, mereka makan sepiring berdua. Meskipun hanya makanan sederhana, namun Kyuhyun merasa bahagia karena masih bisa makan bersama dengan keluarga satu-satu nya itu.

Appa nya adalah sosok malaikat dalam hidup Kyuhyun, meskipun mereka tidak beruntung dalam hal keuangan, tetapi mereka berbahagia dalam kesederhanaan, bisa memiliki satu sama lain. Kyuhyun selalu mengingat pesan appa nya supaya dia selalu menjaga hatinya,

" _Kita ini orang miskin Kyunnie, tetapi jangan sampai kita juga miskin hati. Isilah hatimu dengan kebaikan, maka kau akan menjadi orang kaya di hadapan Tuhan."_

Dan sekarang appa nya sudah tiada karena kecelakaan di tempat kerja. Appa nya tertimpa batu ketika sedang mengopernya ke atas, dan ayahnya meninggal seketika. Di tengah hujan deras ini, hati Kyuhyun semakin hancur mengingat appa nya, dan kalung Liontin kenangan ayahnya sudah direnggut oleh Kibum yang jahat itu. Air mata Kyuhyun mengalir deras. Rasanya lebih baik dia mati saja.

Other Side

" _Apa keputusan ku untuk mengusir Kyuhyun sudah benar? Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?"_ batin Jaejoong gelisah.

"Sudahlah umma jangan memikirkan gadis gelandangan itu. Umma seharusnya tahu orang miskin pasti akan tergoda untuk mencuri. Gadis miskin seperti dia pasti mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Beruntung dia tidak dilaporkan kepada polisi atas tindakan pencuriannya atas kalung umma kalau ti…"

"Jaga bicaramu Jung Kibum!" suara Jaejoong meninggi membuat suasana makan malam antara Jaejoong dan Kibum menjadi semakin kelam karena ditambah dengan hujan deras di luar. "Kau tidak tahu siapa itu Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Ya, dia hanyalah gadis miskin yang dulu nya tinggal di perumahan kumuh dan tiba-tiba atas kebaikan hati umma diizinkan tinggal di mansion ini karena dia tak punya tempat tinggal sejak appa nya meninggal" ucap Kibum sarkastik.

"Kau tahu kita berhutang budi kepada nya" ucap Jaejoong sendu.

 _Hutang budi?_ Kibum mengernyit heran.

"Maksud umma?

"Dulu kau masih ke…"

"Boo, dimana Kyuhyun?" ucap seseorang memotong perkataan Jaejoong. Jae maupun Kibum tidak menyadari seseorang telah memasuki ruang makan karena perbincangan serius mereka.

"Yunnie akhirnya kau pulang juga" bukannya menjawab, Jae malah berteriak heboh dan melompat ke dalam dekapan hangat suaminya.

"Ya aku pulang Boo sayang" ucap seseorang yang memasuki ruangan itu aka Yunho sang kepala keluarga Jung dan memeluk erat tubuh ramping istrinya.

CUP

"Yak appa umma jangan bermesraan di depan ku" teriak Kibum kesal. "Aku sudah selesai" ucapnya lagi dan meninggalkan ruang makan karena dia tahu bila orang tuanya sudah berketemu maka orang lain tidak dianggap meskipun dia adalah putra mereka sendiri –poor Kibum.

"Dimana Kyuhyun, Boo?" tanya Yunho lagi baru ingat pertanyaannya tadi belum dijawab oleh istrinya. Yunho tahu Kyuhyun tinggal di rumahnya karena mereka berdua yang memutuskan agar Kyuhyun tinggal di sana.

"OMO KYUHYUN, kita harus mencari dia, Yun" ucap Jae panik dan menyeret suaminya kearah pintu utama mansion itu.

"Mencari? Maksudmu?" ucap Yunho bingung.

"Nanti saja akan ku jelaskan di mobil"

"Tapi di luar hujan deras lebih baik jika kau…"

"Aku ikut atau jatahmu tak kuberikan malam ini"

"Baiklah"

Hujan deras menghalangi perjalanan Yunjae mencari Kyuhyun ke daerah perumahan kumuh, tempat rumah Kyuhyun dulu tinggal. Ketika sampai, mereka bingung harus mencari Kyuhyun dimana, karena lokasi perumahan kumuh itu tak teratur, dan penuh dengan gang sempit yang saling berdesak-desakan sehingga tidak bisa dimasuki mobil. Terlebih lagi mereka baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di daerah itu –yang menjemput Kyuhyun untuk diantar ke mansion Jung adalah supir keluarga Jung, jadi Jae juga tak tahu daerah tersebut.

"Kau tunggulah di sini Jae, aku yang akan mencari Kyuhyun"

"Tapi…"

Tanpa mendengar jawaban istrinya Yunho dengan tergesa keluar dari mobilnya, membiarkan tubuhnya diterpa hujan, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

 _Bagaimana aku bisa menemukan mu di sini, nak? Bagaimana aku bisa menemukan mu?_ _Batin Yunho frustasi_ _._ Dia yakin Kyuhyun pasti kembali ke sini, dia tidak punya siapa-siapa, bekas rumahnya bersama appa nya dulu pasti menjadi tujuan utamanya. Sejenak rasa cemas menyelimutinya. Kalau sampai Kyuhyun kenapa-kenapa, maka Yunho maupun Jaejoong akan menanggung rasa bersalah seumur hidupnya.

Matanya menyipit ketika menemukan sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di emperan toko di sudut sana, Dengan penuh harapan, Yunho berlari menembus hujan ke sana.

Di temukannya Kyuhyun sedang duduk meringkuk kedinginan di emperan toko itu, bekas-bekas air mata tampak di pipinya dan tubuhnya mengigil kedinginan.

Semula Kyuhyun tidak mengenali lelaki yang tiba-tiba berdiri menjulang di depannya, seolah muncul begitu saja dari tirai hujan. Begitu mengenali bahwa lelaki itu adalah lelaki asing, matanya berubah waspada. Kyuhyun belum pernah bertemu Yunho sebelumnya jadi dia tidak tahu bahwa lelaki di depannya adalah appa dari orang yang menyebabkan seperti ini.

"Siapa kau?"

Yunho langsung berlutut sampai kepala mereka hampir sejajar,

"Aku Jung Yunho, appa dari Jung Kibum" seketika mata beriris caramel itu membola. "Maafkan kami."

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Maksud Anda apa?"

"Aku dan istriku, Jaejoong sungguh menyesal, maafkan kami. Kuharap kau mau pulang kembali ke mansion bersamaku."

 _Pulang ke mansion? Untuk kemudian disiksa oleh Kibum kembali dengan kebenciannya? Tidak!_

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!", Kyuhyun dengan tegas menolak. "Aku bisa hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan orang-orang kaya seperti kalian, aku akan mencari pekerjaan sambilan dan rumah sementara besok, kau… kau dan keluargamu tidak akan pernah bisa menyakiti dan menghina orang-orang miskin seperti aku lagi!" Hati Yunho mencelos dan berdenyut sakit oleh perkataan Kyuhyun yang penuh kepedihan itu. Dia tidak menyangka pengusiran dan tuduhan pencurian kalung istrinya begitu menyakiti gadis polos di depannya ini.

"Kyu, kami benar-benar minta maaf." Bisiknya lembut, "Kami tahu bahwa yang mencuri kalung sapphire blue istriku bukanlah dirimu. Kau hanya dijebak oleh Kibum, putraku". Ya selama perjalanan Jaejoong menjelaskan semua tentang kejadian yang membuat Kyuhyun berada di sini. Mulai dari kalung warisan keluarga Jung yang hilang dan didapati di kamar Kyuhyun, Jaejoong yang menyesal karena telah mengusir Kyuhyun, dan fakta yang mengejutkan bahwa ternyata putra tunggal mereka lah yang menjebak Kyuhyun. Namun Yunjae tidak tahu satu hal penting tentang anak mereka. Kibum telah mengambil kalung Kyuhyun –benda berharga gadis itu yang diberikan oleh appa nya.

Tetapi dia tetap menatap Yunho dengan waspada, "Aku tidak mau.", pikiran buruk berkecamuk di benak Kyuhyun, pasti Kibum punya rencana jahat yang lain untuknya.

"Kyuhyun, percayalah nak, kami sungguh menyesal, kumohon kau ikut aku pulang kembali ke mansion, akan aku ceritakan semuanya, aku dan istriku bersumpah akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik sekarang." Yunho mulai frustrasi berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu apakah Kibum tidak akan berbuat jahat kepadaku lagi?"

"Aku berjanji, kau bisa pegang kata-kataku."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang,

"Aku… aku bisa hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan keluarga kalian." Keras kepala Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu melakukannya!", suara Yunho meninggi, "Kumohon nak, apakah kau ingin menyiksaku dan keluargaku dalam penyesalan?, kumohon ikutlah pulang ke mansion bersamaku, izinkan aku membalas budi dan menebus kesalahanku." Kyuhyun termenung. _Menebus kesalahan? Kesalahan karena anaknya Kibum menjebak ku hingga aku terusir?_

"Kumohon Kyuhyun." Nada frustrasi mulai mewarnai suara Yunho, lelaki itu tampak benar-benar tersiksa. Ahkirnya Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya yang langsung disambut dengan desahan lega Yunho.

 _Akhirnya Yunho dan Kyuhyun berlari kearah mobil dimana Jaejoong menunggu dengan gelisah._

 _AKHH_

 _"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Kyu?" tanya namja paruh baya itu cemas, berjongkok menyamakan posisinya dengan Kyuhyun yang terjatuh akibat tersandung kubangan air yang tak terlihat._

 _"Saya baik-baik saja Tuan Jung. Kaki saya sedikit terkilir" ucap Kyuhyun sambil berusaha berdiri dibantu oleh Yunho._

 _Namun baru beberapa langkah berjalan_

 _BRUK_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Hola hola hola, Hyun is back. Mianhae this chapter is too short. Abis pas hyun baca komentar dari reviewer kemaren gak ada yang jawab pertanyaan hyun di akhir cerita *pout…**

 **But I'm so happy for your comment and reviews, jeongmal gomawoyo…**

 **Jadi menurut chingu-deul ff ini disesuaikan dengan yang aslinya aja atau dibedain? Karena kalau mengikuti yang asli ff ini tinggal satu chapter lagi meskipun ada sequelnya sih hehehehehehe. Bagaimana bagaimana menurut chingu-deul? Hyun mohon kasih tahu biar hyun gak bingung, otthe ^.~**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR COMMENT, FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW ^^**

 **REVIEW AND ANSWER MY QUESTION PLEASE**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Kihyunelf** iya hyun typo, mianhae

 **Ai no est** gunting Akashi? Apa itu neechan? Hyun semangat kok ngelanjutinnya ^^

 **Yeri960** chingu boleh nabok kibum appa kok tapi jangan di mukanya yaa, nanti kalo mukanya jelek gimana? Aku sengaja bikin ini GS karna yang ff BL masih belum aku remake hehehehe

 **sofyanayunita1** davin itu Kibum, chingu. Itu hyun typo hehehehehe

 **Cuttiekyu94** memang di ff ini Kibum jahat banget, terimakasih sudah ditunggu kelanjutannya ^^

 **Jihyunelf** iya chingu KIbum memang jahat

 **.46** maaf ya chingu, hyun belum bisa panjangin ceritanya malah ini ff pendek, maaf

 **Sparkyuhana** jangan digetok pakai pentungan chingu nanti Kibum gegar otak bagaimana?

 **Emon204** bener itu chingu, Kibum bukan apa-apa kalau tanpa orang tua, ditunggu aja pas Kibum fall in lone with Kyuhyun

 **1013** iya semoga Kibum cepat sadar, terimakasih sudah menunggu

 **Kyunihae** kita liat nanti KIbum akan dibalas atau gak sama Kibum

 **Balqistzahwa** maaf ya chingu kalau kurang panjang apalagi chapter ini hiks

iya Kibum memang jahat di sini chingu, ini udah update chingu

 **Yong do jin316** diusir gak ya? Udah ke jawab kan di chapter ini

 **Angelsparkyu** iya ini udah dilanjut chingu

 **Abelkyu** iya ini udah dilanjut chingu

 **Zika** gapapa kok kalau kamu puny aide kayak gitu chingu ^^

 **Aprilside** diusir gak ya? Udah ke jawab kan di chapter ini

 **Cuya8897** iya ini udah dilanjut chingu

 **Hola hola hola, Hyun is back. Mianhae this chapter is too short. Abis pas hyun baca komentar dari reviewer kemaren gak ada yang jawab pertanyaan hyun di akhir cerita *pout…**

 **But I'm so happy for your comment and reviews, jeongmal gomawoyo…**

 **Jadi menurut chingu-deul ff ini disesuaikan dengan yang aslinya aja atau dibedain? Karena kalau mengikuti yang asli ff ini tinggal satu chapter lagi meskipun ada sequelnya sih hehehehehehe. Bagaimana bagaimana menurut chingu-deul? Hyun mohon kasih tahu biar hyun gak bingung, otthe ^.~**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR COMMENT, FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW ^^**

 **REVIEW AND ANSWER MY QUESTION PLEASE**


End file.
